All in a Days Training second story
by Barelygoodenough
Summary: My second short story I have written for Kar'lei


"You think you can take me down

"You think you can take me down?" Kar'lei questions her opponent as she raised her shield in front of her face; she drew her sword out slowly and focused on their eyes. Rapidly she struck at her foe, hitting them only once. She tossed her sword in the air and it spun around the sparkling in the sun. "You have to do better than that"

Her body swayed back forth, being small she was able to move quite easily. "This will be the last time you mess with me" She moved her sword quickly from left to right cutting through her opponent's stomach. She laughed as she removed the feathers from her red hair. She looked over her human target dummy "It's almost time to get a new one" She thought to herself while plunging her sword into the ground. Walking over to her bag on the ground she looked around to make sure that she was all alone, even thought she was deep in Eversong Woods she didn't want any peering eyes. Bending over she pulled out a pair of brown pants and one of those red shirts that the pirates wear. This particular shirt was made by a tailor in Silvermoon, as she had not had the pleasure of killing one herself.

Swiftly she removed her chain mail armor and changed into her other attire, neatly placing it next to her bag. She stretched up, arms reaching towards the sun, and then proceeded to squat down and reach inside back into her bag, grabbing a red apple from inside. Rubbing the apple on her sleeve she took a seat on the ground with her knees slightly bent in front of her. She brought the apple to her mouth and took a bite. The apples from Quel'Thalas were always juicy and sweet. As the juice ran down her chin she took another bite and chewed it slowly, enjoying the taste. She reached over and took a piece of silk cloth from her bag and wiped her chin clean. Placing the cloth on her legs she set the apple there and pulled back her hair and leaned back resting her hands on the ground and looking up to the sky. As she lost herself in thought she couldn't help but notice a red creature flying overhead.

Blinking she said out loud "Was that? It couldn't have been. If it was, then it's far from it home." With haste she got up the apple and piece of cloth falling to the ground. She only went a few feet till she saw it, a crimson dragonkin sitting on the ground with its back facing her. Not wanting to startle the dragonkin she backed up behind the tree. She watched him as he saw his tiny wings on his back begin to flap, he looked back to check to see if they worked. When he was assure of that fact he flapped them even harder, he start to raise of the ground just a bit, but then his little butt flopped on the ground. He continued this routine for about ten minutes until he finally gave up and laid down.

"Poor thing, he must be dehydrated" Kar'lei thought to herself. She slowly walked away and then hurried back to where her bag was. Bending over she picked up her bag and rustled through it finding a small bottle with water in it. She rushed back over to the dragonkin finding a leaf on the ground as she made her way back. Slowly she walked over to it and poured some water in the leaf and placed it in front of him. "Here you go, this might help some."

He opened his eyes and upon seeing the water he turned over and got on all fours so to drink. He dipped his head down and stuck out his tongue and began to drink. Quickly it was gone. He walked closer over to Kar'lei and quirked his head at her. "Do you want some more?" She asked, knowing he couldn't answer her. But, he did let out a tiny "Eep".

"I guess that is a yes." She poured more water into the leaf and again he quickly drank it. This time letting out a small burp when he was done. "I guess you needed that. Well you should be good now, and you should get home its dangerous for such a small creature at night." She told him as she started to walk away. As she continued back to training camp, she looked back and saw him following her. She sighed knowing she might have made a mistake, now he might have been strong enough to attack her.

"Shoo," She started to tell him hoping it would work "If you want to attack me, know that I will put up a fight" Then she stopped and turned around, again he just looked at her with his head cocked to the side. This time he moved closer to her, and nudged her leg. Exasperated she asked "What do you want now? If you want food you can find it yourself."

"Eep!" He let out again almost knowing what she was saying.

"Fine!" She exclaimed. She walked back to the belongings and removed the sword from the ground. She saw the creature and killed quickly so it did not feel any pain. The dragonkin peeked out from behind her back and saw the dead rabbit and let out another "Eep!" Then he flew over to it and started eating.

"I have to get back to the city, the night approaches. You need to get back home." She told the dragonkin

"Eep!" It flew next to her, and landed on her shoulder.

"No, this is not good, you can not come with me, how am I going to explain a dragonkin to the Silverlord and to the rest of the guard." The dragonkin answered her by nuzzling her cheek. "Well you are kind of cute, maybe they won't mind"

She gathered her belonging and headed back to the city with her new pet in tow.


End file.
